


A Prelude to Independance

by PixieDust291



Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tells Arthur of a disruption in the timeline of the past that must be corrected else the future will not be the same. Arthur is the only one who can do it, however not everything goes exactly as planned. He was just supposed to get Alfred to confess to him, and yet someone instead they both ended up in bed with Arthur giving the young teen an sex introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude to Independance

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Lunaria/media/Stories/a_prelude_to_independence__fanart__by_albilibertea-d6dyvhr_zps971d240d.jpg.html)
> 
> Art by AlbiLibertea

He felt bad about having to cancel his date with Alfred. They had been planning to meet up and see that new ridiculous horror movie for some months. But it could not be helped, he supposed. After all, the person currently sitting across from him didn’t exactly tell anyone when he was going to arrive on their doorstep. Though, Arthur also felt that it was sort of nice. The only people that ever visited him that were non-humans were the fairies and other nations. But today was different entirely, though he could seriously not fathom the reason for the Doctor’s appearance. 

He sat across from Arthur, fidgeting from time to time as was his custom. He had complimented Arthur on the tea he had served twice now and seemed to be having trouble getting to the point. Arthur took a calming sip from his teacup before setting it on the table. “Doctor, I know it is not your custom to make house calls or attend afternoon tea.”

The man across from him frowned slightly “Have we met before?”

Arthur smiled kindly “Yes. When I was very much younger.” He chuckled “In fact you were the one that told me I would become a great nation some day.”

The Doctor laughed “I do remember you!” he shook his head “You were some of the first non-human creatures to occupy this planet.” He pursed his lips “You’re also the only non-human creatures still living that did not have to go underground into hiding.”

Arthur shrugged “It is because we are directly corrected to the land and the spirit of the people. If we were to die the land and everything the humans know currently would change. Humans do not like change. So they were forced to grow used to us.”

“What do they call you?”

“There are many names; Nation, Country, or they simply refer to us by our respective country names.” He paused “But we do have human names.”

“Names that are specific for a single individual carry great power.”

“I am aware, as are the rest of our kind. Which is why we do not use them lightly.”

“Have none of you ever referred to one another by your human names? Has anyone ever called you by your human name?” Arthur opened his mouth to say no, but stopped. “How does one like you get a human name? You are not born, per-say, so are they given to you by the people you represent?”

Arthur sighed “... No. We choose them for ourselves or those who are older give names to the younger. Our human names are very precious. We use them only in the instance to express deep devotion to someone. Not as a Nation, but as another living creature.” He took another sip of tea “You seem to be full of questions today Doctor. Have you been traveling through my country’s past again in that old phone booth you stole?”

“I do not know what you mean?”

“I seem to recall a certain incident with Shakespeare and another with the Queen herself. In fact I would say every last one of us Nations has dealt with you at one time or another.”

The Doctor laughed “I suppose you’re right. My apologies, for what it is worth.” He ran a hand through his hair “Listen... I need you to come back with me.”

Arthur paused in mid sip “You what?”

“I need you to come back with me. There is something you must do in the past and... well for lack of a better term it creates the future.”

Arthur frowned at him “I must go into the past to make sure the future is what it is today?” It was not altogether a difficult concept. It was just that, with his eternal life, Arthur had never assumed he had missed or not done something in the past that he would then have to go back in time and do.

“Yes.”

“And what do I need to do in the past?”

“You um...” the Doctor trailed off.

“Doctor I am not inexperienced with the strange and secret ways of this world. Even if it seems illogical I will trust what you say.”

“Alright well... I have said before that time is a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. One of the major reasons it is like that is because time and space is split every time there is a decision made. One decision causes a fork to happen. And those forks can branch into other forks. So you see how it all eventually begins to warp and wrap around itself into a very complicated ball. Sometimes the difference between the forks doesn’t matter, but other times it does. It really does. However, there are times when no matter the circumstances the outcome must be the same.” He breathed a sigh of relief “That is why you must come with me. In the past there was a fork and one of the timelines needs to be... guided, for lack of a better word, back into the right direction.”

“...I see.” Arthur quickly finished the rest of his tea before he stood “Well, lets get this done before dinner shall we?” The Doctor seemed a little surprised but also glad at Arthur’s immediate acceptance. They grabbed their coats and Arthur followed the Doctor out of his London home and down the busy street to the blue phone booth which stood at a corner. In London, or rather anywhere in England, the phone booth looked perfectly in place. Arthur often wondered if the secret machine earned more attention in just about every other country but his own. He was quite sure the French didn’t have anything that resembled it. The doctor opened the door and they both stepped in with haste. Arthur did want to ask the other man where they were going, but it seemed academic. They were going there now and he would find out then. The moment the door shut the box shook violently, causing Arthur to stumble backward against the wall.

“Sorry about that. It might be reacting a bit strangely because you’re not human.”

“As long as you get me back safely that’s all that matters.” Arthur answered back as The Doctor went to the controls, did some random stuff, and then the tardis shook violently.

Just as soon as it all had begun it stopped, and the Doctor was practically bounding toward the door again. He opened up the door and took in a deep breath before exiting “Come on, we don’t exactly have a lot of time.”

“A lot of time? What is that, some kind of joke coming from you?” Arthur retorted as he too stepped out of the box. His shoes squished into soft grass and mud. He looked around, his eyes wide. “I know this place.” He said more to himself in disbelief. 

“Yes, you should. Though I suppose it’s been a long time for you.”

“This is... Boston.”

“Well to be more correct just outside Boston.”

They were standing behind a group of trees. The darkness of the night concealed them from the passing people on the dirt road. The horses that were tied to their stakes neighed, as if they could feel a disturbance in the air. Arthur took a steadying breath and turned toward the Doctor “Why are we here?”

The man pursed his lips “You don’t know?”

“I can think of quite a few things but I do not see what is the relevance of me having to come back here.”

The Doctor bit his lower lips “Well... You have to meet with America. Or rather America the colony... not the country...yet.” He took a few steps forward and faced the city rather than Arthur “This is the day when you and America have your final fight before his declaration of independence is sighed.” He looked over his shoulder “Do you remember that fight?”

Arthur gaze hardened and a ach started in his heart “Yes.” he said rather curtly.

“Do you remember what happened after that fight?”

“How do you know about that?!”

“Oh come on give me some credit, besides it’s not that hard to figure out. What with you two having a ‘special relationship’ and all that.” He shrugged “Actually in the modern day it’s rather common knowledge I would think.” He waved a hand “Back to the point, you need to go to that house and repeat those events.”

“What?” Arthur shook his head “Now you really have lost me. I don’t entirely understand.”

“I told you, forks. This is the time fork where America didn’t lose his temper and confess to you. You must now go to him and make him confess. Repeat that days events so that both forks will merge again and become the same.” He scratched his head “Well, not exactly the same but close enough.”

Arthur took a step back “You want me to relive that day over again?” he said in a week voice. He looked toward the town and then down at the ground. It had taken him so many years to overcome his hatred, confusion, and embarrassment of that day. And now he had to relive it over again? Perhaps the humans had it right when they had called time a bitch. He pursed his lips. The Doctor would not have brought him back here if it wasn’t important. Had that day really been so important? Arthur supposed it had. The antagonism between the two countries had been building until it finally reached a peak. He supposed that night... this night, had marked the turn of America the colony into America the nation. Did he want that? He smirked bitterly, it didn’t matter. It needed to be done. Besides... strangely Arthur found that he could not imagine a world where America wasn’t a nation. 

He licked his lips as he sighed “Alright... does it have to be exactly like back then?”

The Doctor shrugged again “Not exactly no. I’ve found that as long as the main key things always happen usually everything works out alright.” 

Arthur nodded “Are you going to wait here?” He already knew the answer but he decided to ask regardless.

The Doctor blushed slightly and laughed nervously “Yes, that was the idea.” Arthur nodded and started to walk away. “Oh wait!” Arthur turned. The Doctor opened up the door to the phone booth once more and took out a pair of clothes “You might want to change into these.” He smiled “I don’t think people in 1776 wore T-shirts, jeans, and sneakers.”

Arthur wanted to ask how he just happened to have a change of clothes on hand, but considering it was the Dr., he decided it was a rather pointless question. Taking the clothes he re-entered the phone booth, changed, and then came back out. As he stepped back out into the world he tugged at the collar of his shirt in irritation. He had forgotten just how scratchy and abrasive non-cotton clothes were. He sighed inwardly, realizing just how much the future pampered everyone. He looked down at the rest of him. It had been too long since he had worn clothes like this. There were so many layers to the outfit and even though it was night it was still hot as hell in Philadelphia. He took a steadying breath and then with a crisp nod to The Doctor he began walking into the city.

It was beyond strange seeing the buildings and the people that he knew no longer existed in the present. He passed by Independence Hall... though it wasn’t called that yet. As he walked down the cobblestone road to where he knew America lived. He tried to avoid the stairs and glances of the passersby. Some of them regarded him with confusion and others just outright malice. He tried not to look at them. After all, back then he had regarded anyone without royal blood or importance as nothing more than a servant. It somewhat shocked him to realize once again just how much time had changed. With the global build up of industry, the countless wars that were still on the horizon, and the massive sociological changes that would come about... was it any wonder that the world of the present was so drastically different from that of the past? Arthur shook his head. Now was not the time for such deep thought. 

He needed to keep his mind clear and concentrate. He had to make sure that the events of the other timeline, which lead to American’s pledge for independence, happened in this timeline. Arthur remembered nearly every aspect of that day, however, most of the dialogue that had been exchanged was a little fuzzy. He found himself wondering, as he approached the old house that was surrounded by trees just off the road, what was it in this timeline that had caused it to be different in the first place. He had just walked up the steps to the wrap around porch and was about to knock on the door when he heard shouting.

“What are you saying!?” came a young man’s obviously angry tone. Arthur froze, recognizing Alfred’s voice immediately. It was slightly softer and not as sarcastic or masculine sounding as the Alfred Arthur knew as an adult, but it was still definitely him. “For ten years the king and parliament have gulled and gutted these colonies with their illegal taxes!” 

“You will silence yourself right this instant!” Arthur jerked his hand away from the doorknob at the sound of his own voice. He was in there. Well, the past him anyway, and he was fighting with Alfred.

“No! Stamp acts, sugar acts, and tea acts! And when we dare stand up like men your people have stopped our trade, seized our ships, blockaded our ports, burned our towns, and spilled innocent blood!”

“Your people are uprising against their king which is a punishable offence!”

“King! He is not our king!” 

“America! What has come over you!?” 

Arthur moved away from the door and tried to carefully sneak his way around the porch to the window. Perhaps he could see in through the sheer curtains. He carefully crept his way around the porch and then to his luck found an open window. Ducking down he peeked in over the side.

Arthur watched himself walk forward and grasp a teenage Alfred’s shoulders, shaking roughly. “Enough of this treasonous talk! You know perfectly well my country just got out of a war with France-”

“You’re always at war with France! I don’t see why my people have to pay for your war!”

“America! You are part of Britain and therefore have to pay taxes like everyone else. Your taxes, however, are slightly higher due to the cost to export all of the materials overseas.”

“And the resources you take and the constant immigration count for nothing?” The young Alfred moved away from Arthur and glared at him. “If this is what it means to be a part of Britain... maybe...”

Arthur released a long sigh “Honestly America you are acting like a petulant child.”

Alfred’s eyes went wide and then he fumed “A child! That’s all you see me as isn’t it!? Your precious, innocent, ignorant little brother!”

“America you are being hysterical!” Arthur went to touch him once more but Alfred slapped his hands away, much to Arthur’s surprise.

“No, I’m not.” Alfred’s blue eyes that so often held such warmth and joy of life were now cold as ice “You have no idea.” He growled “You have no conception of the turmoil inside me!”

“What on earth are you talking about!?”

“I’m a Nation... I can feel it... hear it.” Alfred covered his ears with his hands. “I can hear their thoughts at night. I can feel their pain, their rage and determination. I can also feel reluctance and acceptance. And I as a Nation react to their desires. And yet at the same time, I have a separate identity... myself. I know what they want and I want more then anything to give it to them, but at the cost of doing something I don’t want.” He looked as if he were about to cry but then he looked at Arthur, who was standing across from him. Alfred’s childlike tearful gaze then turned something... feral. He smiled darkly “Then again, maybe I do want it.” He lowered his hands and began to walk toward Arthur. Arthur backed up until he hit the table. He watched Alfred with wide concerned eyes. “Maybe I want it more than anything in this world. Maybe I want it so bad that it consumes my every waking thought to the point where the only way to get any peace... is to concentrate on things that are against it.” Though his words were vague his eyes racking down Arthur’s body made his meaning all too clear.

Alfred came to stand in from of Arthur, barely an inch between them. Alfred locked his gaze with Arthur as he slowly leaned in, his intent obvious. Arthur moved away “Alfred this is not funny in the slightest!” Alfred tried again to kiss him but Arthur evaded “Stop this!”

“Why?” Alfred challenged.

“Because this is not done!” Arthur pushed him away and then tried to compose himself. “You are very young and just confused.” he sighed again “I understand your confusion. You are reaching that age were sexual exploration is natural. And you are unaware of the rules of such practices.” He took a steadying breath “Sex between Countries and their colonies is just not done. It is highly frowned upon.”

Alfred didn’t look shocked or even phased by the words. His face was an eerie deadpan expression “So only Nations can be with other Nations?”

Arthur nodded “That is correct.” He looked as if he were about to say something more but stopped when he looked at Alfred’s face.

Alfred continued to stare at him, his face blank and emotionless “Then maybe I’ll become a Country.”

Arthur visibly flinched and froze before laughing and waving a hand “Don’t say such silly things. To do something that rash is absurd. Do you even know-”

“I know exactly what I’m saying.” Alfred whispered “To become a Country I must defeat you and become a power of my own. To become a Country I must be recognized by an already existing Country.” He tilted his head to one side. “France has agreed to recognize me.”

Arthur’s face was a mask of sheer horror “What! That frog has... what!” Fury engulfed him “You... impudent brat! You have no idea what you are saying! You can not possibly be serious!”

“I am serious.” Alfred smiled “I don’t want to be part of Britain anymore. I want to be-” he was cut off as Arthur harshly slapped him across the face. Both of them looked taken back by the action. Alfred’s eyes were wide with shock and then a second later filled with tears. Arthur’s expression was torn between pain and anger.

“You... you are just tired. It has been a long day.” Arthur gulped “I’m going out for a bit. It’s late, so why don’t you go to bed?” Alfred touched his pink cheek as he nodded dumbly and turned toward the stairs.

Arthur watched Alfred ascend the stairs. Once he was out of site and the sound of his bedroom door closing was heard Arthur turned to look down at his palm in almost disbelief. He cringed and then grasped his coat, which had been lying on the chair. Hastily putting it on, he exited the house through the back door. He walked a few feet away, stopped, and then looked back over his shoulder. He paused for only a moment before continuing on.

“So that was the difference.” Arthur thought as he watched his past self leave to head down to the local pub. In this timeline he had not gone back into the house to talk to Alfred. Arthur moved away from the window and made his way to the back of the house and onto the porch. Before opening the back door he gently touched the handle with his fingertips. Could he really do this? Repeat this night over again? He supposed he had to, regardless of how difficult it would be for him. He closed his eyes and thought about the America in the future. Alfred. He tried to think about all the fun times they had. Like the time when they had gone walking in Hempstead Heath. Or the arguments they would always get into when it came time for dinner. Alfred would always argue to go out while Arthur would argue to stay and cook at home. Alfred would always complain about Arthur’s cooking, despite the fact that he always ate every bite of food when it was given to him. There were the few rare occasions when Alfred had actually cooked. Arthur would never admit it, but Alfred actually was a fairly decent cook and his foods had good flavor to them.

He smiled to himself. It would take a great many years before himself and America would be able to talk to one another when all this was over... but the ending results Arthur thought were well worth it. He chuckled. When had he become so sentimental? Without further delay he opened up the door and walked into the house. The first thing that greeted him was the smells. There was a bit of dust, the stench of ink and old parchment, and the smell of the wood the house was made of. He looked around the dark room but didn’t bother lighting a candle. He made his way to the stairs and called up to Alfred. When the young boy didn’t answer he walked up the stairs and then went to Alfred’s room, knocking on the door. When he still didn’t receive a reply he opened the door “America?”

Alfred was sitting on his bed staring down at his hands absently. The moonlight shown in through the window and illuminated him in an almost unearthly light. Arthur took in every detail of the sight in front of him. No, Alfred was no longer a child. Now that Arthur could see him up close, his appearance was that of a 16 to 19 year old. His brows furrowed and he entered the room and gently shut the door behind him.

“America... I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean to hit you.” Alfred raised his head to look at him “I’m sorry.” Arthur repeated “It was wrong of me.” Alfred didn’t say anything, just nodded silently and then turned to look out the window. Arthur pursed his lips. Well, that wasn’t right. Alfred was supposed to yell at him again and then get so angry that he accidentally confessed his true feelings. Arthur tried to appear calm and composed. “Is there anything you want to say to me?” Alfred shook his head, only increasing Arthur’s worry. “Come now there must be something.” He walked forward and sat next to Alfred. “I’m here for you, and I always will be. You can tell me what you’re really worried about.”

Alfred continued to look out at the window and then laid his head in his hands. “I... I have to become independent from you Britain.” He raised his head from his hands “I have to, for my people and myself. I can’t remain be your side when I, myself, don’t ... I don’t... when I don’t think or you as just my brother anymore.” He frowned “I’m not stupid. I understand that I am a Nation and that means that I’m not human. I could have brief relationships with humans if I chose but... they would not last very long. So therefore I must look to one of my own kind.” He looked at Britain “But as you have explained Countries do not fraternize with colonies or territories. So what does that leave me with?” his gaze was not angry but questioning. “Tell me what am I suppose to do when I am already hopelessly in love with you?” He rose from the bed and went to the window “I love you and a hate you all at the same time. I don’t understand.”

Well, it was not the way he remembered it but it was close enough. Now all that was left was for him to deliver the final crushing blow. He waited a moment to compose himself and then said flatly “I’m sorry America but I can not return your feelings.”

Alfred visibly flinched and then turned to look at him his eyes wide and full of pain but then his expression changed as he fixed Arthur with an unwavering stare. He raised a brow. “So you don’t love me?”

“Only as a sibling.” Arthur said perhaps a little too hastily.

Arthur tilted his head to one side. Then he moved away from the window and walked forward until he stood in front of Arthur. Without a word Alfred took the hem of his white shirt and tugged it over his head, exposing his chest. Arthur was immediately taken aback by the action and pulled away, but he could not hide his blush. Alfred smiled “I don’t believe you.” Alfred moved toward him as Arthur scooted back on the bed.

“Alfred stop this right now!” Damn it this now how it was supposed to go at all! None of this had happened before, at least to Arthur’s recollection.

Alfred froze, his eyes wide “That’s the first time you have ever used my name.” Arthur mentally cursed himself with every swear word he knew. Alfred gulped “Br-... Arthur.” He continued crawling onto the bed until he was practically leaning over Arthur. “Arthur, I... I want my first time to be with you.”

“We can’t do this. It’s not right.” Arthur shook his head, more referring to the fact that sex was not part of the timeline rather than their respective positions.

“I don’t give a fuck what’s considered right or wrong.” He leaned down and finally captured Arthur’s mouth in a rather bruising kiss. The younger man practically shoved Arthur’s legs apart as he nestled between them. 

When the kiss broke Arthur gasped “No, stop this!” he shook his head. Damn it what if it was too late? What if he had thoroughly messed up the timeline now? A pained expression came to his face. He was startled when America’s palms cupped his cheeks and turned his face to look up at him. His expression was questioning. Arthur gulped “I don’t want to lose you.” He explained. It didn’t really matter what he said now. He had already screwed everything up. Alfred blinked and then those eyes, which only moments ago had been filled with anger and pain, were now consumed with sympathy and caring. 

“You won’t.” He said simply, as he leaned down and began to undo the buttons of Arthur’s vest. Arthur averted his gaze but when Alfred tugged on the clothing he leaned up so that it would be easier for Alfred to undress him. The shirt followed the vest to the floor and then Arthur’s cream colored skin was caressed in soft kisses and licks. Alfred’s tongue teased his sensitive flesh as he made his way from Arthur’s neck to his chest. Against Arthur’s will, for the most part anyway, his sex was beginning to respond to Alfred’s advances. He could feel his erection hardening and pressing insistently against the seam of his pants. He could not help the gasp that escaped him as Alfred found and circled his right nipple. Alfred’s teeth gently grazed the puckered flesh, causing Arthur to jolt, close his eyes, and moan.

“You’re voice is just as sexy as I thought it would be.” Alfred chuckled. His hand moved to cup and massage against Arthur’s clothed cock. Arthur gasped and tried to calm down his increasingly frantic breathing. “Arthur,” Alfred’s voice was a hushed whisper in his ear “I’m going to take it out now.” It was then Arthur noticed just how much Alfred’s hands were shaking. His smaller hands went to the lacings of Arthur’s pants, undid them, and then he attempted to pull them down just enough to reveal his sex. At the site of it a flicker of worry crossed his face before his eyes hardened with determination. There was one glance up to Arthur’s face before both his hands grasped Arthur’s cock and began to stroke. After several slides of his hands he moved forward and extended his tongue, licking the slit. He blinked and then swirled his tongue around the head, making Arthur gasp again. Alfred stopped “Did I hurt you?”

Arthur shook his head “No, it felt good.”

“Oh.” Alfred blushed. It was the first time Arthur had ever seen the younger version of Alfred embarrassed enough to cause such a reaction. He looked like he was struggling rather hard to cover up his unease and lack of experience. Arthur could only smile. No mater what time it was, Alfred was still Alfred.

“Use one hand to hold it in place,” Arthur instructed “Then while you experiment with your mouth use your other hand to bring extra stimulation.” 

Alfred looked thoroughly shocked by Arthur’s words but he nodded and attempted to do what Arthur had said. One hand slid to the base of Arthur’s dick and the other moved down to cup and fondle his testicles. “Is this alright?”

Arthur released a sigh “Yes, that feels very nice.”

“Um...” Alfred gulped “What about my mouth?”

Arthur didn’t know why, but knowing that he was teaching Alfred to do such erotic things was seriously turning him on. He frowned. Perhaps he had been hanging around France to much. Was perverseness contagious? “Open up your mouth and just cover the head. Use your tongue, but if your jaw gets tired then just close your mouth and use your tongue and teeth on the outside.”

“But I thought teeth were never supposed to be used?”

Arthur pursed his lips “Where did you hear that?”

Alfred averted his gaze once more “I’m not totally stupid. I’ve seen the animals during springtime. But mostly I hear the men talking in the bar sometimes. There was this one elderly man... he said that teeth always hurt and he was always afraid his wife was going to bite it off.”

Arthur rolled his eyes “Using your teeth in an aggressive way will of course hurt. What you want to do is gently use them to nibble along the shaft.”

Alfred nodded and then dipped his head. Ever so softly he pressed a kiss to the head and then tilted his head to nip at the skin just below it. Arthur’s hips bucked involuntarily as he moaned “Yes, just like that.” For Alfred having so much strength he was showing surprising restraint. The younger man nodded and licked the head several more times before taking it into his mouth. The heat also had Arthur laying back his head and closing his eyes. Alfred’s hand teasingly pulled and his thumb brushed over the all too tender skin. He pulled back, letting his lips linger and then release Arthur with a pop. Arthur moaned “Oh lord, do that again.” Alfred did, apparently his eagerness and confidence was growing with Arthur’s reactions.

Arthur relaxed and enjoyed the feel of what Alfred was doing. His eyes opened wide, however, when he felt a finger press against him “Alfred?” The finger pressed further, pinching skin “Stop that!” The finger abruptly left, and unfortunately so did Alfred’s mouth.

“Sorry! I...” He looked crestfallen “I heard about something like that-”

“It is fine Alfred.” Arthur shook his head as he sat up “I do not mind that. In fact stretching is often appreciated, if not necessary in some cases. But it can not be done dry.” He looked toward the window but he wasn’t gazing at it “Whoever says it can is obviously a colossal git.” His gaze then turned, taking notice of Alfred’s desk in the corner of the room. A single unlit oil lamp sat at one of the corners. He pointed to it “That shall do well enough. Bring it here please.”

Alfred looked to where Arthur was pointing and then got off the bed, retuning seconds later with oil lamp in land. Arthur took off the glass cover and then dipped two fingers into the oil, testing its consistency. “Does it really feel good? Being touched there I mean.” Arthur looked to him and didn’t exactly know how to answer that. Then a thought occurred to him, he smirked.

“Take off your clothes?” Alfred looked as if he were going to argue but decided against it. He got off the bed once more and took off all his clothes as hastily as possible, practically jumping back into the bed. Arthur motioned for him to come closer and lean against him with his arms wrapped around Arthur’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Alfred asked from a kiss away. He was on his knees with his hands wrapped around Arthur’s neck as his spread legs straddled the Brit’s lap.

“Answering your question.” His fingers grazed over the crease of Alfred’s bottom before pressing inside to find his anus. Alfred jolted as the first contact and his face turned a dark red.

“Arthur?” his voice was warning and yet scared.

“Shhh, I’m just going to stimulate it.” Arthur smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. He suddenly remembered that in the future Alfred had done much the same gesture of caring during their first time. His fingers, slick with oil, circled and petted. Alfred twitched as he lowered his head to press it against Arthur’s neck.

“It feels weird.”

“But does it feel good?”

“I don’t know.” He rocked his hips to one side “Kind of, it’s getting warm.” He continued to caress and circle his fingers in an enticing manor for several moments until Alfred was breathing heavily and pressing back against Arthur’s hands. His tight ring had loosened considerably. Arthur was tempted to thrust in one finger, just to see how Alfred would react. He happened to glance out the window and saw the thin layer of pink coming over the horizon. The night sky was not as dark as before. Soon his past self would be back. He had to hurry this up. He inwardly groaned. Why was it that time always seemed to fly by so quickly when one was actually enjoying themself?

He retracted his finger and moved Alfred away. He repositioned himself on all fours facing away from Alfred, his buttocks high in the air. He had done this a few times before and it had always served to get Alfred particularly horny. Looking over his shoulder Arthur reached back with his hand. In front of Alfred’s wide attentive gaze his fingers began stroking his own anus. His index and middle finger circled around in elaborate patterns before one pressed and thrust inside. Arthur released a small sound at the feeling. Quickly his thrusting finger was joined by the other and then the two scissored apart. Alfred’s mouth dropped open slightly. Arthur looked down, seeing that Alfred’s own erection was ridged and at attention. He rotated his wrist to cause the scissoring to move all the way around. He moaned and withdrew his fingers. Breathing hard and gave a short nod to Alfred, who practically jumped on top of him. He was about to grab Arthur hips, but stopped.

He looked from Arthur to down at the sheets “Is it acceptable if we don’t do this position? I want to see your face.” Arthur smiled and nodded, flipping over on his back. Alfred was immediately between his spread thighs, his hand guiding himself to Arthur’s stretched opening. Before he thrust in he looked to Arthur for one last conformation. He nodded, and with one thrust Alfred slid in until his hips pressed harshly against Arthur’s backside. The impact made Arthur’s body jerk. He opened his mouth to tell Alfred to slow down when the younger man moaned loudly.

“Oh dear god.” Without warning Alfred pulled back and thrust in again, casing Arthur to cry out. “This feels amazing... I...” he thrust again and again. “I can’t stand it.” He growled as he took a harsh hold on Arthur’s hips as he thrust in with about as much force as he could. Arthur’s eyes went wide as a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and slight pain pulsed through his body. He moaned and moved his hands upward to clutch at the headboard for support. The whole bed shook violently. Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush. There was no way the people outside were not hearing this. Alfred groaned and leaned his head down to press his lips against Arthur’s neck once more. “Arthur it feels so good.” His hot breath ghosted over Arthur’s skin “I want to do this forever.” A sound akin to a whimper escaped him “But... I can’t.”

Arthur panted “Are you about to cum?” Alfred nodded. “Then cum.”

He had expected Alfred to cum inside him, as it was what the future Alfred did all too often. Instead at the last second he pulled out and moved upward, releasing himself over Arthur’s stomach and chest. He gasped and panted as he pumped his cock for those last few drops of sperm before falling backward on the bed.

There was nothing but silence for the longest time, with only their shallow breaths to serve as a distraction. Arthur looked to the window once more. The sky was now becoming a pale orange and pink as the sun rose. He rose himself from the bed and then began to gather his clothes.

“Arthur.” Arthur turned to where Alfred lay on the bed. The young man’s inquisitive blue eyes stared at him fixedly. “You smell different then you usually do.” 

A momentary chill ran down Arthur’s spine. He waved a hand dismissively “That is normal after sex America.” He purposefully used his Nation name. He had to try to reestablish the boundaries between them before his past self returned. Alfred looked unconvinced. He moved and crawled up to the head of his bed, tucking himself under the blankets. Arthur continued to dress. Alfred watched him but didn’t say anything more until he was at the door to the room and reaching for the knob. 

“Arthur.”

“Britain, America.” Arthur corrected.

“... Britain.” Alfred leaned up “I will become independent from you.” In his eyes was the very determination and fearlessness that Arthur would see countless times in the future. “I want to be free, so that I may do what I want. I’ve made up my mind. I won’t let anyone stand in the way of what I feel is right, even you.”

Arthur didn’t say a thing. He felt it was best not too. He merely opened the door and left, hastily making his way down the stairs and then out of the house and down the road. Well, it appeared everything went just fine, even if it was nothing like what was supposed to happen. When he reached the phone booth the Doctor fixed him with an irritated look. He did not comment on the fact that it was nearly morning, he just said “Come inside.” The moment the door closed behind Arthur the Doctor rushed over to the controls of the Tardis and pushed random buttons. A screen came on and showed two lines of red and greed. Then in a flash the red line turned green. The Doctor cheered “You did it! I don’t want to know what you did but you did it!” He laughed and danced around for a moment before instantly becoming serious again “Right then, back to the present.” He flipped a switch and the phone booth lurched forward, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

When the phone booth appeared once more in front of Arthur’s house it was as if not a second of time had passed at all. Arthur stepped out and bid goodbye to The Doctor, who quoted ‘Parting is such sweet sorrow.’ before he left, for no other real reason than to just say it. Arthur sighed, feeling exhausted, pained, and rather used. His erection was still painfully hard and now agitated due to his lack of orgasm. He rather drearily walked up the steps to his home, but when he reached out his hand to open the door it opened itself. Arthur looked up into the annoyed face of Alfred.

“Where have you been?” he questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

Arthur blinked and stuttered trying to think up what to say when it occurred to him that Alfred had just opened the door to his house. “What the bloody hell are you doing here!? How did you even get in.” Alfred extracted a set of keys from his pocket and jingled them.

“You gave me a set remember?”

Arthur rolled his eyes “What a foolish idea that was.” He pushed past Alfred and into the house “I’m going to take a shower and then go to bed.”

“What? It’s early afternoon. I thought we were going to a movie.”

“I already called you and cancelled those plans if you recall.” Arthur was still headed for the stairs as Alfred moved to catch up and follow him.

“Yeah, for a mysterious and sudden visitor.” Alfred used his fingers to imitate quotation marks. He rolled his eyes “And then you wouldn’t even respond to my texts of asking if you wanted to go to a later showing or just do something else.”

Arthur sighed “Truthfully Alfred, right now I’m just too exhausted to do anything.” His shoulder was grabbed and his body turned in Alfred’s direction. The American looked him up and down.

“You’re hard.” He said flatly. 

Arthur looked down and pushed Alfred’s hands away “It’s just reacting to... something. I don’t know!” He said irritatedly. 

Alfred looked at him and then asked “You wanna take a shower?”

Arthur thought for a moment and then nodded. Yes, a hot shower did sound nice. Alfred nodded and taking Arthur’s hand in his lead him toward the bathroom. Arthur blinked “You’re coming as well?”

“Yeah.” Alfred laughed “If you don’t wanna go out fine. But seriously, if you had just wanted to stay at home and fuck you should have just said so.” He looked over his shoulder and winked “I gain no greater pleasure then satisfying my lil’ darlin’.”

Arthur’s face blushed just before he kicked Alfred’s backside “How many time have I told you not to slip into that southern accent!”

“Hey, come on. You always like it when I whisper it in your ears.” Alfred laughed more, running down the hall as Arthur chased after him.

“Shut it!”

That night when they were about to fall asleep Arthur reflected on both the past and the future; deciding that America’s independence was inevitable... but then again, so was the special relationship they had now.

**Author's Note:**

> It is not my intent to insult or offend anyone with this fic. I merely wanted to write a USUK lemon in the Revolutionary War time set in honor of the upcoming holiday, July 4th. Even though it’s only a holiday in the US. Why does this fanfic have Doctor Who in it? Because Whotalia is a very small genera indeed that should have more fanfics to its name. That and both Hetalia and Doctor Who are awesome. Maybe even as awesome as Prussia, lol.


End file.
